Tisera
by benjamintiseratato567
Summary: Naruto es robado del pueblo y abandonado para morir en un bosque. Él se encuentra en la puerta de las muertes por una familia civil, pero lo que sucederá cuando Naruto sea testigo de su asesinato y Jiraiya lo encuentre en las ruinas de su antiguo hogar. Naruto fuerte, Rinnegan Naruto, NarutoXOC (Español) By freowin


Cap tulo 1: Deshacerse del demonio.

Habiendo pasado tres días desde que Konoha había sido atacada. Y para el Hokage reci n reinstalado, Hiruzen Sarutobi, hab a pasado tres d as del Infierno. Aunque parezca extra o que la mayor a de sus infortunios se debieran a los zorros de cincuenta pies que diezmaron la aldea, hubieras tenido la mitad de raz n.

Un bebé pequeño y antes del ataque, un niño inocente que nunca hizo nada para nadie. Ni siquiera era capaz de soportar su propia cabeza y mucho menos de causar a nadie. Pero desafortunadamente este miedo exacto estaba causando todos los problemas de Hiruzen Sarutobi. Porque el ni o no era una ni o corriente de tres d as. Este era un jinchuuriki, el anfitri n del mism simo demonio fox de cincuenta pies que acababa de devastar la aldea.

"Hola Sarutobi sensei, parece que ha visto algo mejor", llego una voz desde una ventana cercana desde donde estaba sentado el Sandaime Hokage.

"Jiraiya-kun, eres un espect culo para los ojos, ha sido un infierno por aquél. Me falta haber sido retirado ya" dijo Hiruzen.

"Como quise hacer todo lo demás, esperaba que las historias que escuch fueran informadas por falsa. ¿Por qué usar el Shiki Fuin, tener otras formas de sellar a un Bijuu?" Dijo Jiraiya con tristeza.

"Es por eso que regresaste, solo para ver si los rumores de la muerte de Minato fueron precisos?" Pregunt Hiruzen.

"Bueno, sí no. El hijo de Minato, Naruto, d nde est?" Jiraiya cuestion.

"Ah, chico, es seguro y saludable, parece ser feliz la mayor parte del tiempo, al igual que su madre. Pero ya se parece mucho a su padre", dijo Hiruzen.

"Creo que tengo que me gusta en mi papel de Padrino y estoy listo ahora, o podré llevarlo conmigo, de cualquier manera está bien", dijo solemnemente Jiraiya.

"Me temo que no puedo permitir ese jiraiya-kun", dijo el Sandaime.

"Que porque no?" Jiraiya exigi.

"Varias razones, por ejemplo, necesito que cuides de tu rojo de espionaje, que nunca más esté en este momento. En segundo lugar, si yo estuve descubriendo que estabas cuidando a un niño, sabr a quí n era inmediatamente, por qu e crees ? le dieron el apellido de Kushina, Uzumaki. No te preocupes por el chico Jiraiya-kun, me aseguro que es una salva ". dijo el Hokage con una sonrisa.

"¿Al menos puedo verlo antes de irme?" Jiraiya pregunta.

"Por supuesto que puedes, extra o, no te imaginas como el tipo paternal Jiriaya-kun, solo va a mostrar ahora todo un no" dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa.

Hiruzen dej la comodidad de su escritorio e indic a Jiraiya que lo siguiera. Caminaron hasta que llegaron a una habitación con la puerta entreabierta.

"Estoy aquí" dijo Hiruzen en voz baja.

En silencio entró a la habitación para no despertar al niño, pero ya estaba despierto.

"Tres l neas en cada mejilla que parece bigotes, es esta la lista de que es un jinchuuriki? Kushina nunca tuvo, pero de nuevo su sello era diferente no?" Dijo Jiraiya.

"No de lo que podemos reunir, esas marcas estaban todas antes del sellado. Como que solo son marcas de nacimiento si tienen que adivinar que dirían que fue porque su madre tenia el Kyuubi cuando Naci", dijo Hiruzen.

Fue en ese momento que Naruto bostez y mir a Jiraiya a los ojos.

"¿Podrías mirar eso, los mismos ojos y criar que tu pelo y ya estarás poniendo puntiagudo como el de Minato?" Dijo Jiraiya mirando al chico. "Apuesto a que vas a ser una gran ni ni una ninja, dame cuando el alcalde de los mares, como que no te pongas demasiado fuerte conmigo" dijo Jiraiya, una pequeña sonrisa cruzada por rostro y otra en su bolsillo y una pequeña saco billetera verde que parec a un sapo, y la coloc en la cuna junto a la peque a rubia.

"Una billetera? Un presente interesante para regalar a un beb" se ri el Hokage.

"Tal vez, pero también querrás algo que pueda usar más adelante en la vida también. De todos modos, ¿has reconstruido las casas de ba?" Preguntó Jiraiya cambiando su tono de serio al de un s per pervertido.

"No, todav a no lo siento Jiraiya-kun, tendr s que esperar para hacer tu investigaci n, me temo. Es una pena tambi n porque ese libro que sacaste era brillante, c mo lo llamaste? Icha, Icha? Podr como hacer un asesinato si lo convertiste en una serie "dijo Hiruzen.

"Tal vez tengas raz n, mi ltimo libro realmente no vendi muchos, pero este se está vendiendo como ninguna otra cosa", dijo Jiraiya.

"¿Hay algo más que te guste tener mientras estás hoy en el pueblo?" Pregunt Hiruzen.

"No, deberías estar en mi camino, si tienes que irme, ser mejor que el camino del camino. Mantiene al niño o no seguro, no quiero tener que enfrentarme con Kushina cuando muera si Naruto llega antes que yo" Oh, Y SÍ SORPRESA ACERCA DE TU ESPÍA ", dijo Jiraiya y solo que se había ido a.

(Ocho a os despu s)

Un chico rubio de pelo corto estaba sentado solo en una columpio mirando jugar a los otros ni os En el pasado, tenían un intentado unirse a ellos, pero siempre tenían un dicho que no podía jugar con él. Incluso los niños de la Academia parecían ser extremadamente cautelosos o simplemente evitarlo. Sin embargo, con algunas excepciones. El perezoso Shikamaru solía ser lo suficientemente bueno, pero a menos que disfrutaras viendo las nubes, no era la mejor persona para pasar el tiempo, también lo gustaba jugar a Go y Shogi, pero Naruto no sabia jugar un juego con ninguno de ellos ya no tuvieron ningún conjunto.

Naruto todav a sentado en el columpio, pensando si podría encontrar una manera de volver al juego del otro o cuando escuch una voz detr s de l. "Oye, eres una de esas personas que no tienen hijos que piensan que son nobles o algo como. Entonces, crees que eres mejor que nosotros ¿eh?", Dijo la voz.

Naruto gir en el columpio y vio a tres chicos mayores acosando a una chica de su clase, record haber intentado hablar con ella una vez, pero se puso roja y no pudo responder, Naruto pens que era como todos los dem s y quer a que la dejara en paz. . ' Qu creen que le est n haciendo a ella? Su nombre era Hinata, verdad? Ella parece asustada, tal vez deber a ayudarla. "No me importa que sean mayores de lo que soy " pens Naruto mientras se bajaba del columpio y comenzaba a caminar hacia donde los matones ahora estaban forzando a Hinata a inclinarse y pedir disculpas por algo.

"Oye, qu tipo crees que est s haciendo? D jala en paz" orden Naruto mientras entraba al claro.

" Qu ? Oh, mira, ella tiene un peque o novio", se burl uno de los matones.

"Oye, no es ese el chico del que nuestros padres dijeron que se debe alejar, l no me da miedo, l es tan peque o como este" dijo el otro mat n empujando a Hinata al piso.

"Dije que la dejaras en paz" grit Naruto y salt golpeando al mat n que acababa de empujar a Hinata al suelo en la cara.

"Est bien, vamos a dejar ir a tu peque a novia, pero vas a pagar por eso" contest el Bully y golpe a Naruto en el est mago oblig ndolo a arrodillarse y no pudo bloquear todos los golpes que le fueron enviados.

Cuando finalmente cedieron, dejaron a Naruto con dos ojos negros, nariz sangrante y muchos peque os cortes en la cara, brazos y piernas.

' Oh, no, Naruto-kun se lastim por salvarme, qu hago? ' Pens Hinata mientras se acercaba lentamente al rubio y se preocupaba cada vez m s cuando miraba su estado. ' Necesito ayuda, oh d nde est Kou, necesito su ayuda ', pens desesperada.

Result que el guardaespaldas de la joven Hyuuga se estaba acercando en ese momento. "Oh, Hinata-sama, ah est s, ven, es hora de ir a casa, tengo una misi n esta noche y tengo que prepararme para ella", dijo Kou.

"Por favor, Kou, l necesita tu ayuda" dijo Hinata se alando hacia donde Naruto yac a inconsciente en el suelo.

"Hinata-sama, al jate de eso ... esa cosa de una vez!" Kou orden .

"Pero est herido, podr a necesitar que lo lleven al hospital", dijo Hinata.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia, o la m a, se lastim , no es nuestra obligaci n cuidar de eso", dijo Kou.

"Pero se lastim por salvarme, deber amos ayudarlo" dijo Hinata al borde de las l grimas.

"No voy a ayudar a ese chico, vamos, tenemos que llevarte a casa, solo olvida que alguna vez viste al ni o, estoy seguro de que no te molestar de nuevo" dijo Kou mientras sacaba a Hinata del rea. Solo pod a mirar hacia atr s al lugar donde Naruto lentamente recuperaba la conciencia preocupado de si iba a estar bien.

Pasaron otros treinta minutos antes de que Naruto pudiera arrastrarse hasta un rbol para sostenerse. " Por qu , qu hice, por qu no me ayud , la vi irse cuando volv , por qu todos me odian tanto?" Naruto se dijo a s mismo sin importarle que el sol ya no iluminara el ahora oscuro patio de recreo. Para cuando Naruto finalmente encontr la fuerza para comenzar su caminata a casa, hac a mucho tiempo que el sol se hab a puesto y solo las farolas de las calles iluminaban su camino.

"Parece que finalmente obtuviste lo que merec as, a qui n deber amos enviar las felicitaciones tambi n?" Dijo la voz de un hombre que se acercaba detr s de Naruto.

D ndose la vuelta, Naruto lo reconoci como un miembro de la fuerza policial de Konoha. Naruto nunca tuvo una buena relaci n con la polic a, hab a sido la causa de muchas bromas para que cualquiera de ellos simpatizara con la situaci n actual de Naruto. "Mira, he tenido un mal d a, solo d jame en paz" respondi bruscamente Naruto.

"Oh, no creo que deba hacerlo, eres un peque o cachorro irrespetuoso que necesita ser sacrificado por el bien de la aldea", dijo el hombre, y Naruto lo mir horrorizado mientras sus ojos se volv an rojos con tres tomoe a cada lado. "Sabes, creo que la mayor a de la gente aplaudir por lo que voy a hacer", dijo sacando una katana de su costado.

Antes de que pudiera moverse para atacar a Naruto, sin embargo, fue detenido por la llegada de un hombre con una m scara de comadreja Anbu. "Creo que ya has hecho lo suficiente para merecer un viaje expreso al departamento de T e I", dijo el Anbu.

"Itachi, t sabes lo que es, solo d jame terminar con l. Es por esa inmundicia, que nosotros, Uchiha, hemos sido observados con m s cuidado y hemos comprimido nuestro distrito hasta que casi nos sentimos inc modos" escupi el hombre.

"No me importa, no permitir que lastimes al ni o" dijo Anbu. Antes de agarrar al hombre y desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Naruto dio un suspiro de alivio pero pronto perdi el aliento al escuchar una nueva voz venir detr s de l. "Bueno, eso se deshizo de tu guardaespaldas, ahora est s completamente solo. Normalmente me gustar a trabajar con ese hombre, pero tenemos el mismo objetivo y nadie m s est dispuesto a ayudar. Pero no te preocupes, no voy a matarte. , No me gustar a arriesgarme a liberar a la bestia y devolverle su poder. En cambio, creo que solo te llevar lejos de aqu , para que puedas encontrar tu propio camino de regreso o, preferiblemente, morir de la forma que te parezca "el hombre dijo. Y antes de que Naruto pudiera pedir ayuda, qued inconsciente con un r pido golpe en la cara.

"Es hora de que nos deshagamos del demonio de Konoha de una vez y para siempre", dijo el hombre antes de atar a Naruto, met rselo en un saco y desaparecer en una nube de humo.

( Con Itachi )

Itachi lleg a la sede de Anbu con su prisionero Uchiha y lo llev directo para entregarlo a Ibiki.

"Ah Comadreja, pens que ten as una misi n f cil esta noche, no esperaba verte aqu ", dijo el especialista en torturas con cicatrices.

"Bueno, esta noche mi trabajo f cil no fue tan f cil como pens . Se supon a que deb a estar viendo al joven Naruto-kun cuando Kizu decidi que mi carga no merec a vivir m s", inform Itachi a Ibiki.

"Eso no es verdad, de hecho, no iba a hacerle da o al chico, solo lo quiero fuera del pueblo" dijo Kizu Uchiha.

"De qu est s hablando, te vi apuntando a Naruto-kun" dijo Itachi.

"Tal vez solo quer a asustar al peque o mocoso" respondi Kizu.

"A pesar de que el castigo por el intento de asesinato de Naruto Uzumaki es la muerte, debes ser consciente de eso, ya que eres miembro de la fuerza policial de Konoha", dijo Ibiki.

"Suelta tu culo Ibiki, no tengo miedo de tus juegos mentales, tendr as mejor suerte para lograr romper con esa puta serpiente a la que le permites trabajar aqu " escupi Kizu.

"Anko Mitarashi, pasa a ser una buena amig yo aconsejar a no llamarla as en mi presencia", dijo Ibiki.

" O qu ? Me matar s antes" Kizu se ri .

"Est claramente borracho, as que se supone que no debemos matarlo, pero puedo recomendar unas horas en la sala de tortura con Anko", recomend Itachi.

"Por qu no, deber a ser entretenido al menos. Quieres quedarte?" Ibiki pregunt .

"No, necesito volver a cuidar a Naruto, chico, meterme en todo tipo de problemas y es bastante divertido verlo" dijo Itachi sonriendo debajo de su m scara.

"Muy bien, buena suerte para seguirle el ritmo, mucha gente no, vi que el joven Tenzo lo intent , pens que el chico iba a estar en la academia todo el d a, as que ser a un d a de trabajo f cil. el d a que entra en el bar jonnin y se cae de cansancio. Kakashi y Yugao tuvieron que llevarlo a casa "Ibiki se ri .

"Es cierto que puede ser un pu ado si necesita perseguirlo, pero permanece invisible todo el d a. Pero me gusta, hay algo sobre el ni o que es tranquilizador y amistoso", dijo Itachi.

" Alguna vez has pensado en hablar con l cuando no est s en misiones?" Ibiki pregunt .

"Se supone que no, Hokage-sama quiere que el chico crezca como cualquier otro ni o y no cree que mi influencia lo ayude. Y mi padre ha prohibido a cualquiera que se haga amigo del ni o, es una pena tambi n porque yo Creo que ser a un buen amigo para Sasuke "dijo Itachi.

"En la misma l nea que Kakashi, no se le permiti tener contacto prolongado con el chico hasta que se convirti en un ninja oficial. No lo entiendo, el chico no tiene amigos y est solo y Hokage-sama est preocupado de que Kakashi pueda ense ar el chico m s de lo que est listo. Lo nico que Kakashi podr a ense ar a alguien es c mo estar m s de dos horas tarde todo el tiempo "Ibiki se ri .

"De todos modos ya he perdido mucho tiempo aqu , adi s Ibiki-san" dijo Itachi antes de desaparecer para localizar a Naruto en un shunshin.

Itachi lleg al departamento de Naruto, estaba seguro de que el joven rubio ya habr a llegado a casa. Pero Itachi lleg y encontr la casa de Naruto completamente oscura y Naruto en ninguna parte. ' Eso es extra o, solo lo dej a una cuadra de aqu . Tal vez fue a cenar a Ichiraku antes de irse a casa "pens el estoico Uchiha y una vez m s se escap .

De nuevo, Naruto no estaba en Ichiraku ramen. Y ahora Itachi se sinti ligeramente preocupado, a pesar de que nunca lo mostrar a. ' Esto no es bueno, necesito encontrarlo r pidamente ' pens Itachi y esta vez se fue sin usar un shunshin, por lo que pod a mirar alrededor del rea en caso de que Naruto apareciera.

Despu s de casi treinta minutos m s tarde, Itachi estaba claramente preocupado. No pudo encontrar ninguna se al de Naruto en ninguna parte. Algo que era imposible teniendo en cuenta que el chico llevaba un mono naranja brillante. ' Tengo que decirle al Hokage, si Naruto falta, l necesita saber ' pens Itachi y desapareci por ltima vez.

Lleg a la torre de Hokage y r pidamente entr y fue directo a la oficina de Hiruzen.

El Hokage estaba leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos escritos por su alumno y en el momento en que alguien llam a su puerta, el viejo Sarutobi r pidamente ocult el libro por temor a que fuera uno de los muchos kunoichi que se opusieron a las obras maestras de Jiraiya. "Enter" Hiruzen llam una vez que su libro estaba bien escondido.

Dio un peque o suspiro de alivio cuando Itachi entr .

"Oh comadreja, qu est s haciendo aqu ? Pens que estabas ocupado con una tarea", dijo el Hokage.

"Es por eso que estoy aqu , esta noche justo despu s del anochecer hubo un ataque a Naruto-kun que evit , y llev a la persona responsable a Ibiki. Sin embargo, cuando fui a buscar a Naruto-kun despu s de terminar con Ibiki-san, no pude encontrarlo en ning n lado "dijo Itachi con urgencia.

" Est s diciendo que falta a Naruto?" Hiruzen dijo poni ndose de pie y luciendo preocupado.

"Exactamente, pero parece que no se est ocultando en ninguna parte, ya he revisado el rea de su escondite favorito" dijo Itachi.

" Podr a ser que Naruto se haya escapado?" El Hokage pregunt .

"No se ve de esa manera, su habitaci n no ha sido perturbada, si tuviera que aventurar una suposici n, dir a que ha sido secuestrado", dijo Itachi.

"Esto no es bueno. Ve a buscar al equipo de Kakashi, tenemos que encontrar a Naruto de inmediato", dijo el viejo Sarutobi con urgencia.

"De inmediato Hokage-sama" dijo Itachi antes de hacer una peque a reverencia respetuosa y salir de la habitaci n.

( Dos d as despu s )

Kakashi entr a la oficina del Hokage con una mirada derrotada en su rostro.

"Ah, Kakashi-kun, dime que encontraste a Naruto-kun", pregunt el Hokage suplicante.

"Lo siento, Hokage-sama, buscamos en todas partes, las partes de b squeda siguen buscando, pero ni siquiera los equipos de b squeda de Inuzuka pueden encontrar ning n rastro de l, todo lo que sabemos es que dej la aldea con alguien de Konoha. lo suficiente como para perder cualquier ninja cazador o equipo de seguimiento que les enviamos "dijo Kakashi.

"Entonces creo que es demasiado tarde ... Lo siento, Minato, te he fallado en todos los sentidos", dijo el viejo Hokage con tristeza.

"Todav a no ha terminado, todav a podr a aparecer" dijo Kakashi.

"S , y l tambi n podr a ser vendido a Kumo, sabes cu nto aman a Jinchuuriki", dijo Hiruzen.

"Si ese es el caso, espero que yo viva para ser mucho m s viejo que t " dijo Kakashi temblando ligeramente su voz.

"No es algo bueno decirle a tu Hokage, Kakashi-kun", dijo Hiruzen.

"S , pero en justicia Hokage-sama, solo puedes castigarme mientras estoy vivo, si Minato y Kushina descubren que perdimos a su hijo y no lo protegimos, entonces nos har n pagar por una eternidad" dijo Kakashi.

Hiruzen palideci cuando pens en la perspectiva de lo que Kushina le har a si no lograban recuperar a la joven rubia. " Necesitamos redoblar nuestros esfuerzos de inmediato!" dijo r pidamente.

"Tuve una respuesta similar, informar al equipo de inmediato" dijo Kakashi antes de salir de la habitaci n a trav s de un shunshin.

"Buena suerte, no quiero tener que decirle nada a Jiraiya. Le promet a Minato y a Jiriaya que te mantendr a a salvo Naruto, lo siento donde sea que est s" dijo Hiruzen mientras miraba las caras de piedra del Hokage Monumento.

La reacci n a la desaparici n de Naruto estaba lejos de ser motivo de preocupaci n. Por el contrario, la mayor parte del pueblo parec a estar de buen humor. Nadie, excepto los mejores, Jounin y Anbu hab an sido informados del secuestro de Naruto, pero los aldeanos estaban contentos porque no hab an visto a Naruto por unos d as.

Hubo, por supuesto, algunas personas en el pueblo que estaban preocupadas. El anciano y la hija que operaban el lugar favorito de Naruto para comer sab an que algo andaba mal cuando no aparec a por ning n ramen en dos d as. Y en la Academia, solo una persona parec a darse cuenta de que incluso estaba desaparecido. Una joven Hyuuga que se vio obligada a dejar al rubio cuando fue golpeado y golpeado.

( Tierra de bosques )

Un hombre de pelo largo que llevaba un gran saco saltaba de rbol en rbol. " A la velocidad de un ni o de ocho a os, tomar a meses para que el demonio regrese a Konoha desde aqu , es decir, si alguna vez encontrara su camino " el pensamiento sonre a victoriosamente.

De repente, hubo movimiento en la bolsa que llevaba. "Oh, as que est s despierto otra vez, pero no te preocupes, no necesitar dejarte inconsciente, creo que este ser a un lugar perfecto para dejarte. Despu s de todo, todav a tengo una misi n que hacer, y no me gustar a. molestar a Hokage-sama ", dijo el hombre antes de saltar del rbol y arrojar a Naruto al suelo, abriendo la bolsa a su alrededor.

" Mirar as el, el demonio ha curado todas las heridas, que podr an ayudarlo a sobrevivir? Oh, bueno, supongo que no puedo tener suerte por completo 'pens el hombre.

" Hola, te conozco, eres el bastardo que me dej en el parque despu s de que salv a esa chica de tu clan!" Naruto grit acusado.

"Parece que me atrapaste. Pero qu pasa si lo estoy, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto" dijo Kou Hyuuga con aire de suficiencia.

"Entonces, qu vas a hacer, matarme?" Preguntó Naruto enojado neg ndose a mostrar cu n asustado estaba realmente.

"No, tú no har eso, es muy amable con la inmundicia como t. En cambio, voy a dejarte aqu para que mueras de la forma que quieras" dijo Kou.

"Que te jodan, vas a regresar a Konoha y luego voy a hacerte pagar!" Naruto rugi.

"Bueno, buena suerte con eso, espero ansiosamente tu regreso" Antes de patear a Naruto en la cara una última vez y quitar rápidamente las armas en los brazos y las piernas antes de saltar a los árboles.

Fin del cap tulo!


End file.
